Estoy Obligado a Decir Adiós
by Sabaku no Haruhi
Summary: Con los años me di cuenta de que no había nadie como ella.Pensé que era muy tarde,quien se iba a imaginar que...Un oneshot de la historia de amistad y amor de Sakura y Gaara desde el punto de vista de Gaara.Dejen reviews para ver si hago el POV de Sakura


Hola soy Sabaku no Gaara y esta es mi historia

Hola soy Sabaku no Gaara y esta es mi historia.

A simple vista cualquiera diría que yo era un estudiante de secundaria común y corriente, pero lamentablemente nunca lo fui. No es que tuviera superpoderes o sea un alien o algo así, sino que, desde que tengo memoria nunca pude tener una conversación normal con nadie. Bueno, si hubo alguien. Ella era Sakura, mi mejor amiga desde que era un niño, había sido mi vecina toda la vida, habíamos atendido a las mismas escuelas desde el jardín de niños y siempre fuimos los mejores estudiantes, miembros del consejo estudiantil y organizadores de todos los eventos de la clase.

Pero a pesar de tener muchas cosas en común y de estar siempre juntos siempre hubo algo que nos diferenciaba, verán, ella era algo asi como la chica más popular de toda la escuela, todas las chicas querían ser ella y todos los chicos querían Salir con ella.

Por otro lado estaba yo, el chico antisocial, he mantenido mis sentimientos encerrados desde que murió mi madre, jamás sonreía ni hablaba mucho y mi mirada siempre fue fija y fría, tal vez esa era la razón por la que no le agradaba a la gente.

Sabía lo que decía la gente, todos pensaban que era extraño, bueno, quién no lo diría de un chico con cabello rojo intenso y con enormes bolsas alrededor de los ojos. Creo que hasta yo mismo lo haría estando en su lugar.

La única que parecía entenderme era Sakura, hasta que llegaron ellos, dos nuevos estudiantes, Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke. Jamás había conocido a dos personas tan diferentes ser tan amigos, bueno, además de Sakura y yo.

Naruto un chico rubio de ojos azules e increíblemente enérgico, en mi opinión un poco irritante pero nunca creí que fuera una mala persona. Tenía el mal hábito de hacerle bromas pesadas a la gente y hablaba mucho de su sueño de ser presidente. Sonreía mucho, tal vez demasiado, siempre me pregunté que lo hacía tan feliz.

Por otro lado estaba Sasuke, su completo y absoluto opuesto, su cabello era negro al igual que sus ojos. Era muy serio, no hablaba mucho, solo lo suficiente para calmar a Naruto, pensé que el era como yo hasta que un día lo vi reírse por los chistes de sus amigo. Era orgulloso y egocéntrico, nunca pude soportar esa sonrisa presumida suya por las que todas las chicas se derretían.

Sé que nunca fui el experto en chicas pero es que simplemente nunca entendí que era lo que le veían a el. Parecía que todas las chicas se pusieran de acuerdo para enamorarse de un solo chico, siempre me pregunté si era alguna especie de pacto de amistad competencia o solo alguna cosa rara de las chicas.

Hasta Sakura decía que era apuesto y noté que se portaba diferente a su alrededor, jugaba mucho con su cabellera rosa y duraba siglos para salir de su casa en las mañanas antes de que nos fuéramos a la escuela, para nada porque siempre tenía que entrar al baño de la escuela a retocar su maquillaje en los recesos solo para hablar con el; lo recuerdo bien porque siempre la tenía que esperar afuera del baño a que saliera y las chicas pensaban que yo estaba ahí para espiarlas y me llamaron pervertido más de una vez. Como si fueran tan especiales que yo tendría que perder mi tiempo solo por un leve intento de verlas, no soportaba a esas chicas egocéntricas, quizás les subía el autoestima llamarme así, hasta ellas mismas se creían su mentira para sentirse apreciadas o importantes. Generalmente las ignoraba o les decía "Como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer con mi vida", eso siempre las molestaba más que cualquierotra cosa. Después de varios minutos Sakura al fin salía y me podía ir de ese infierno de niñas tontas pegándome. Siempre pensaba lo mismo mientras caminaba por el pasillo con ella, ¿por qué hará todo esto por ese chico?, tengo que admitirlo se veía hermosa pero nunca me gustó el hecho de que las chicas pasarán tanto tiempo frente al espejo, prefería ver a Sakura natural.

Cada vez que la veía con el me sentía extraño, algo dentro de mi gritaba que la alejará de el… Acaso… ¿Acaso esto que siento son celos?- me preguntaba a mi mismo una y otra vez.

Sabía que era bonita y que los chicos se fijaban en ella y que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que le gustara alguien… pero… más tarde me di cuenta de que no quería que lo hiciera.

Después de un tiempo ella empezó a salir con el tal Sasuke, y se fue alejando de mí. El también se alejo de su amigo Naruto, pero a el pareció no importarle mucho porque había empezado a salir con una chica de nuestra clase, creo que se llamaba Hinata. La verdad es que nunca noté su presencia hasta que la vi con el, ella era de la clase de chicas pequeñas y tiernas que generalmente es demasiado tímida como para salir de atrás de un libro.

Poco a poco me fui acostumbrando a comer solo en el almuerzo. Sakura y yo no hablábamos mucho mientras comíamos, solo un pequeño comentario, pero por alguna extraña razón ese silencio era casi insoportable. Nunca había estado realmente solo, ella siempre había estado conmigo, la comida simplemente ya no sabía igual si no la podía compartir con ella, ni podía verla sonreír… ¿Pero que estoy diciendo?- pensaba en ese momento.

De cualquier manera no tenía nadie más con quien almorzar, mis dos hermanos estudiaban en la misma escuela pero dudo que pudiera pasar tiempo con ellos, ambos estaban en años superiores. Mi hermano mayor, Kankuro, estaba en penúltimo año de secundaria, era el quarterback del equipo de fútbol americano además de ser el payaso de su clase así que no podía acercarme a menos de diez metros de el sin ser usado como "sujeto de entrenamiento" por todo el equipo o ser el blanco de sus bromas pesadas.

Por otro lado mi hermana mayor, Temari, estaba en el último año, y era la capitana del equipo de porristas y por más que me sentara con ella muy pronto todas sus amigas se irían a otra mesa y ella no tendría otra opción mas que seguirlas para no perder su cargo.

El status quo me mantenía lejos de todos supongo. Todos tenían un grupo de amigos en el que nadie sale y nadie entra, y pensar que hasta los nerds me rechazaban, creo que eso era también a base de miedo, mis miradas nunca fueron las más agradables del mundo. Nunca pensé necesitar un grupo, solo necesitaba a Sakura con ella era más que suficiente, ella me entendía como nadie lo hacia y me conocía mas de lo que yo me conozco a mi mismo. Yo seque sus lágrimas y compartí sus alegrías por tantos años que nunca le di mucha importancia. En ese momento fue que me di cuenta de lo especial que era, justo en ese momento en que no estaba a mi lado.

Recuerdo muy bien ese día, el último día de clases de mi primer año de secundaria (A/N: Estoy tomando para la historia el estilo de división de la secundaria en Estados Unidos así que su primer año de secundaria sería noveno año), era viernes, había pasado exactamente una semana desde que Sakura se había alejado de mí. A penas llegué a mi casa me arroje en mi cama y me quedé mirando el techo por un par de horas. Sakura y yo generalmente estudiábamos o veíamos una película juntos los viernes en la tarde después de la escuela, pero esa semana ella tuvo que cancelarlo porque tenía una cita son Sasuke, creo que en ese momento empecé a odiar ese nombre era tan… tan ugh… no existen palabras para describirlo.

Después de esas horas me levanté de la cama, aún no quería salir de mi habitación, no había nada en la televisión, ninguno de mis libros me llamaba la atención y no obviamente no tenía nada que estudiar para la siguiente semana.

Me acosté de nuevo en mi cama mirando mi celular, no había ninguna llamada o mensaje de ella, quise llamarla pero no sabía si aún estaba en su cita, quizás mi llamada sería considerada una molestia. Tras pensarlo un momento decidí que no podría soportarlo más, tenía que llamarla en ese momento.

-¿Qué es esto que siento? - me pregunté a mi mismo - ¿Por qué necesito saber de ella?... ¿es que acaso? – Trague saliva- La… ¿extraño?

Ya eran casi las 7, quizás ya hubiera regresado, estaba a punto de llamarla cuando el móvil empezó a sonar. ¡Si! Era ella- me dije a mi mismo- Seguro que me hablaría de lo bien que le había ido en su cita pero ya no me importaba, con tal de escuchar su voz la dejaría hablar de lo que fuera.

-Hola cerezo en flor- dije al contestar

-Hola mapache del desierto- me respondió ella riendo

Nos llamábamos así desde que éramos niños, ella era la única capaz de hacerme sonreír, bueno… eso no era una sonrisa, era un gesto raro con la cara que era más una aprobación que otra cosa, yo nunca sonreía, nunca pensé tener motivos para hacerlo.

-Lamento no haber pasado casi tiempo contigo esta semana- me dijo

-No te preocupes, te entiendo- le respondí

-Es un alivio, acabo de salir de mi cita con Sasuke. ¿Puedo pasar por tu casa ahora?, tengo una película y palomitas de maíz. Además de que tienes que firmar mi anuario y yo tengo que firmar el tuyo- dijo alegremente, su sonrisa casi se podía sentir a través del teléfono

-Seguro- le respondí

No sabía porque pero por un momento me sentí sumamente feliz. Sakura vendría a mi casa a ver una película. Sin darme cuenta mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido. Tras unos minutos alguien tocó al timbre de mi puerta. Era ella. No esperaba que durara mucho ya que vivía al lado. Abrí la puerta y me sorprendí al verla, la escena parecía sacada de alguna película, el viento de primavera hacía volar los pétalos de los árboles de Sakura de los jardines cercanos hacía ella, llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco que llegaba un poco más arriba de sus rodillas y que tenía algunas flores rosas y rojas en la parte de abajo y en algunos otros lugares y la cinta rosa que tenía en la cintura hacia resaltar su perfecta figura. Su vestido se agitaba ligeramente con el viento pero en ningún tiempo dejo de verse hermoso y delicado como la persona que lo vestía. Llevaba su cabello recogido en una cola alta y se sostenía parte de él con una mano para que se mantuviera detrás de las orejas. De más está decir que me quedé sin aliento en ese momento.

-Y bien… ¿Qué opinas?- me preguntó mientras se daba una vuelta

-Vaya- fue lo único que pude decir

Ella me sonrió y la invité a pasar. Normalmente no la veía vestida tan bonita diariamente, supuse que se había vestido de una manera especial para impresionar a Sasuke. No pude evitar sentir envidia, yo quería que ella hiciera eso por mi

Después de que ella firmó mi anuario y de que yo firmé el suyo, que al principio pensé que estaba completamente lleno de todas las firmas y dedicatorias. Voltee a verla y ella solo me dijo mira la primera página, me sorprendí al verla casi completamente vacía, el único texto que tenía era un pequeño letrero en marcador rosa que decía: "Reservado para Gaara", en el tiempo en el que yo lograba buscar palabras para poner en su anuario ella ya había llenado unas cuatro páginas del mío, eso es algo que siempre admire de Sakura, ¿Por qué será que siempre tenía algo que decir? Y ese algo siempre resultaba ser lo correcto.

Cuando terminamos nos sentamos en la sala como siempre a ver la película, era una de esas comedias románticas que a ella tanto le gustaban, se llamaba Maid of Honor y era sobre unos amigos casi como nosotros, obviando el hecho de que el sujeto cambiada de novia más que de ropa interior. Resultaba que el hombre llamado Tom estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga Hannah cuando pasa varios días sin ella porque ella va a un viaje de negocios en Escocia, el pensó en decirle lo que sentía cuando regresara pero ella lo sorprendió regresando comprometida con Colin, un duque de ese país que para rematar parecía ser perfecto en todo sentido.

-Entiendo muy bien lo que siente Tom- pensé mirando a Sakura que estaba concentrada en la película. O al menos eso creía yo, se dio cuenta de que la miraba.

-¿Pasa algo?- me preguntó

Realmente deseaba responder algo estilo galán de películas románticas como "Estaba solo observando tu belleza" o "No es nada, solo estoy mirando ángeles"

-No es nada- le respondí un poco sonrojado y sumamente decepcionado de mi mismo

Ella siguió viendo la película como si nada hubiera pasado. Yo simplemente no me podía concentrar, solo podía ver a Sakura sentada a mi lado, se veían tan hermosa cuando reía, cuando terminó la película voltee una vez más para verla y me di cuenta de que se había quedado dormida en mi hombro. Era tan ligera que casi no la sentí. Mi corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que pensé que tendría un infarto o que simplemente se saldría de mi pecho, de cualquier manera hubiera muerto feliz en ese momento. La levanté de mi hombro con cuidado y la cargué hasta mi cama y la arropé con delicadeza, era tan frágil, tan perfecta, nunca me había dado cuenta de lo dulce que era su aroma, ni de lo angelical que era su rostro, solo me quería quedar observándola toda mi vida. Sin darme cuenta me quedé dormido en el suelo junto a mi cama tomando su mano.

Cuando abrí los ojos ella ya estaba despierta y se me había quedado mirando solo sonriendo sin decir nada. Me sonrojé como nunca antes lo había hecho y solté su mano rápidamente. Ella solo se rió y miró su reloj.

-Vaya, ya son las dos de la mañana será mejor que me vaya

Yo asentí con la cabeza y me levanté para acompañarla a su casa. Cuando llegamos a su puerta ella me dijo Adiós mapache y me dio un beso en la mejilla, me quedé ahí parado como un idiota con la mano en la mejilla al menos cinco minutos antes de que mi cerebro empezara a funcionar de nuevo y me permitiera mover las piernas otra vez. Regresé a mi casa y me acosté en mi cama, que ahora tenía su aroma, por primera vez en la vida sonreí, estaba completamente feliz. Por un momento pude olvidar que existía alguien llamado Uchiha Sasuke.

Ese día ya en la tarde salí de mi casa para tomar algo de aire fresco y la vi a ella sentada en un banco de su jardín quitando uno por uno los pétalos de una flor mientras el viento hacia volar su cabello. Cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia sonrió y agitó su mano para saludarme, yo hice lo mismo y ella se me quedó mirando como si el mundo estuviera a punto de acabarse.

-Realmente estás sonriendo-dijo aún sorprendida señalando mi rostro

-Ah… si-dije yo, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba sonriendo

Ella corrió hacia donde yo estaba y me abrazó

-Al fin… Al fin sonreíste Gaara-dijo ella abrazándome fuertemente y apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho

-Sakura… yo- dije regresándole el abrazo y tratando de encontrar el valor para decirle lo que sentía. Ella era tan cálida, no quería separarme de ella, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo ella me interrumpió

-¡¡Hasta me estas abrazando!!-dijo ella alegre. Subió la mirada para verme a los ojos y en tono de voz un poco más bajo empezó a decir- Gaara yo…

Pero el sonido de una corneta hizo que volteara para ver el BMW convertible de Sasuke, quién en ese momento llevaba unos lentes oscuros. Se detuvo frente a mi casa y me dedicó una de esas sonrisas presumidas que tanto odiaba.

-Vamonos preciosa- lo escuche decir

Sakura se separó de mí con una expresión algo triste, se subió al auto y se despidió de mí con la mano gritando adiós mapache. Yo solo me despedí con la mano sin decir ni una sola palabra. Creo que lo que terminó de quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro fue el hecho de que le diera un beso en los labios a ese chico, en ese momento me quería morir. De hecho llegue a un momento de pasar por una depresión absoluta, traté de suicidarme un par de veces pero Sakura me detuvo. No tenía el valor para decirle lo que sentía por miedo a que me rechazara y comenzara a sentirse incomoda a mi lado.

Me limite a quererla desde lejos. Y así pasaron los años. Ambos nos graduamos y estudiamos medicina juntos. En todo ese tiempo tuve citas, pero jamás una novia, ninguna chica se comparaba con ella. Sakura siguió saliendo con Sasuke todo ese tiempo, aún cuando el estaba estudiando derecho siempre la iba a buscar a nuestra facultad para ir a almorzar juntos. La sonrisa que le dedique aquel día fue la primera y la única, simplemente había perdido la capacidad de sonreír otra vez, ya que mi corazón no podía soportar la idea de amarla sin ser correspondido, pero yo fui terco y seguí a su lado, jamás creí que hubiera algo peor que vivir sin ella.

Un año después de que nos graduamos ella se casó con el, y como se podrán imaginar yo fui su dama de honor, creo que nunca me habían llamado gay tantas veces en mi vida, un primo de Sasuke hasta se me insinuó creo que su nombre el Sai. Aún me da escalofríos cuando pienso en eso. Mal que bien ellos tuvieron un matrimonio moderadamente feliz y tuvieron dos hermosos hijos llamados Haruka, y para mi sorpresa Gaara. Ambos tenían los preciosos ojos verdes de su madre. Creo que a quien le agarre mas cariño fue a Haruka, quién parecía la copia exacta de su madre cuando estaba pequeña pero con el cabello un poco más oscuro, tal vez fue por eso. En cuanto al pequeño Gaara, se parecía mucho a Sasuke tenía su misma mirada fría y el cabello negro. No conocí a Sasuke cuando era un niño pero apuesto que se veía de esa manera; sin embargo parecía que su nombre le había dejado mucho de mi, no sonreía mucho y tampoco hablaba normalmente, pero cuando lo hacía me recordaba mucho a las cosas que decía Sakura normalmente cuando éramos niños.

Siempre estuve a su lado salía con ella casi todos los días del Hospital donde trabajábamos, cenábamos juntos al menos una vez a la semana y la calmaba cuando ella lloraba porque había peleado con Sasuke.

Un día supe que se iba a tomar un viernes libre del Hospital para pasar un día con su familia. No le di mucha importancia y seguí trabajando. Casi 6 horas después una de las enfermeras se me acercó y me dijo que tenía algo que ver y que era urgente, la seguí sin dudarlo y me llevó a una habitación donde se encontraba una paciente en estado crítico. Cuando la vi pensé que me iba a caer al suelo, era Sakura que estaba conectada a varios aparatos. Le pedí a las enfermeras que nos dejaran solos por un momento y después de unos segundos recupere mi voz y empecé a hablar

-¿Qué pasó?-fue lo primero que pude decir

-Tuvimos un accidente-me dijo ella

-Ya veo. ¿Están todos bien?-le dije

-Ya le pregunté a una enfermera, los niños están bien, Sasuke es el que está teniendo algunos problemas y quizás no sea capaz de volver a mover las piernas… Pero por ahora no quiero hablar de eso… Gaara, tengo que pedirte algo- dijo ella mirándome a los ojos

-Lo que sea- le respondí acercándome más a ella

-Quiero que cuides a los niños

-Que tonterías dices, tu misma lo harás, estarás bien

Ella me sonrió por un momento y luego empezó a llorar. Tome su mano que había empezado a temblar.

-Se que no estaré bien, lo puedo notar por la expresión que tienen todos cuando me miran. Yo también soy médico, Gaara, se como nos portamos cuando algo está mal-me dijo molesta

-Pero eso ya no importa…hay algo que quiero decirte- me dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano para que me acercara aún mas

Siempre te amé ¿lo sabes?, desde que te conocí cuando éramos solo unos niños. Te he amado todos estos años y nunca tuve el valor para decírtelo, tenía miedo de que me rechazaras y luego te alejaras de mi, valoraba demasiado tu amistad como para permitir eso. ¿Recuerdas ese día que vimos Maid of Honor?

Desperté tan feliz al verte a mi lado, te veías tan apuesto dormido, y habías sujetado mi mano toda la noche. Jamás olvide ese día o el siguiente cuando me sonreíste. Ese día yo… yo quise decirte lo que sentía pero llego Sasuke. Me conformé con tu amistad porque sabía que estarías siempre conmigo. Yo si amé a Sasuke, pero nunca tanto como a ti. Debí habértelo dicho ese día, fui demasiado cobarde. Esa película se convirtió en mi favorita desde entonces y también fue la razón por la que quise que fueras mi dama de honor además de por el hecho de ser mi único y verdadero amigo. Creo que esperaba que detuvieras la boda y me dijeras que me amabas.

Yo la miré a los ojos mientras lloraba y no pude evitar llorar con ella. Entonces me acerque un poco a Sakura y le susurre al oído

-Ganas no me faltaron, pero jamás tuve el valor para decírtelo

Sus ojos se abrieron como nunca antes por la sorpresa. Ella me sonrió una vez mas y se levantó un poco en la cama con mucho esfuerzo. Yo le insistí en que no hiciera ningún esfuerzo porque aún estaba débil pero ella no me escuchó, se abrazó a mi cuello llevándome hacia ella para darme un beso, lágrimas corrían por sus ojos mientras me besaba. Después de que nos separamos ella me sonrió y yo le sonreí de regreso.

-Es la segunda sonrisa que me dedicas-me dijo ella

-Y no será la última-le dije aún sonriendo

Ella rió una vez mas y me abrazó, sentí su calor por un momento y abracé su pequeño y frágil cuerpo y de repente escuche como susurró suavemente en mi oído…

-Adiós mapache

Antes de darme cuenta su cuerpo se había dejado caer y su pulso se había detenido al menos eso era lo que decía el monitor que estaba a su lado. No hesité ni un segundo más y apreté el botón de alerta roja. En unos segundos un grupo de enfermeras e internos estaba a mi lado, hice todo lo posible para regresarla a la vida pero nada funcionó, el daño a sus órganos internos era demasiado. Declaré su hora de muerte 7:00 p.m. la misma hora en que me había llamado ese día. El mundo está lleno de crueles ironías pensé mientras las lágrimas corrían por mis ojos y miraba su apacible y angelical rostro. No había cambiado ni un poco desde aquél día, sin duda si lo había hecho era solo para verse más hermosa. En cuanto todas salieron de la habitación besé una vez más esos adorables labios que esbozaban una pequeña sonrisa.

Más adelante me enteré que el accidente había sido causado por la loca examante de Sasuke, que había decidido vengarse por haberla abandonado, me parece que me dijeron que su nombre era Karin, solo supe que luego fue metida en prisión, tuvo suerte, si la hubiera conseguido primero yo mismo la habría matado con mis propias manos.

Miré al parque en donde Sakura y yo solíamos jugar en nuestra infancia, los cerezos estaban en flor y el viento hacia volar sus pétalos en todas las direcciones. En cuanto me senté en un banco podría jugar que uno de ellos tocó mis labios y estaba más cálido de lo normal. Solo sonreí y mire al cielo, casi la podía sentir a mi lado cuando lo hacía.

-Espero volverte a encontrar algún día, Sakura-pensé suspirando hasta que escuche las voces de unos niños

Haruka y el pequeño Gaara me halaron para que me levantara y jugara con ellos. Estoy casi seguro que la vi parada junto a un árbol mientras empujaba a los niños en los columpios, me sonrió y solo desapareció. Pude escuchar su voz diciendo te amo mientras el viento acariciaba mi rostro. Sonreí y dije Yo también te amo Sakura en voz casi inaudible.

Si se preguntan si ahora sonrío les diría que si, tengo un motivo para hacerlo porque se que Sakura está a mi lado.

Me obligaron a decir adiós pero mi corazón es terco y de ningún modo dirá esa palabra, lo único que digo es hasta luego…

**(sniff) Espero que hayan disfrutado este oneshot... me gustó mucho escribir desde la perspectiva de Gaara... le da un giro diferente a la historia, no creen?... Me inspire en un email que leí hace mucho tiempo que hablaba sobre la importancia de decirle a las personas que están a nuestro lado cuanto las amamos mientras todavía podemos y bueno... quise adaptarla al GaaSaku... y Karin está en prisión woohoo D...**

**Si les gusta dejen reviews y si no también... siempre es bueno ver los dos tipos de opinión... así puedo mejorar para los próximos capítulos de mi fic: Mi Verdadero Amor... **

**Gracias por apoyo! Nos Vemos Pronto!**


End file.
